


【Supergirl】Two Bunch of Flowers, One Riddle（兩束花引起的情人節疑案）

by Kat_Fish_Yiu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Fish_Yiu/pseuds/Kat_Fish_Yiu
Summary: 【Supergirl】Two Bunch of Flowers, One Riddle（兩束花引起的情人節疑案）Special For Valentine`s Day.劇情簡介：一篇很蠢的（很遲來的）情人節賀文。人物亂入：由本作者強勢亂入的花店店主女兒Kate，以及萬年單身汪NCPD Anny Zhang（沒錯，就是晨晨）CP：Sanvers／Kalex／Karena





	1. Two Bunch of Flowers, One Riddle（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW,另外，讓SG想得到神奇女俠的簽名是我的惡趣味。

Two Bunch of Flowers, One Riddle（上）

 

Supergirl覺得最惱人的節日，除了愚人節之外，就是情人節了。

這不單止是因為，情人節的當天，各種搶劫兇案會因這愚蠢的求愛節日而急劇減少，導致她可借工作來填補無聊空檔的機會大大減低。

更因為－－作為一個理應拯救世人的超級英雄，或天天加班的Catco總裁私人助理Kara Danvers，能在這兩個身份中自由轉換的她……

至今，仍然單身。

 

「各位觀眾，還有一星期就是情人節了！本節目將為你介紹＂十大最佳情人節策劃＂！」

「關掉這愚蠢的節目，Alex。」

Kara扒拉著空空如也的冰淇淋盆，不滿地向親愛的養姐說。

那雙今早才將一個獵戶座星人兼銀行劫匪踹飛的腿，光明正大地搭在Alex的大腿上。

「不，Kara。」Alex以特工的身手，光速搶救了那隻差點被氪星人奪走的遙控器。「我很久都沒過情人節了，我需要這節目。」

「我不認為這種老套的策劃，能入NCPD警探的法眼。」Kara以一種過來人的語氣評價道。

「說得好像你過了很多次情人節似的，Kara。」Alex揚眉，將手放在Kara光溜溜的腳掌上，警告氪星人切勿輕舉妄動。

 

鼎鼎大名的Supergirl，怕癢。

 

「閉嘴啦，討厭。」

Kara嘟嚷了幾句，在她發現Alex注意力已經全部投入電視節目中，就更惱了。

「親愛的觀眾們，你們打算如何度過情人節呢？我們將為你介紹十個極浪漫、極具新意的情人節計劃。想獲取情人的依賴和歡心？看最恐怖的電影吧，這一定激起對方對你的保護欲！豪華的燭光晚餐、刺激緊張的笨豬跳、還有最具童話色彩的玫瑰園浪漫之旅……」

「說起恐怖電影，Alex，你還記得你是如何製造了我對情人節的陰影的嗎？」

Kara正經地在沙發上坐起身，放棄了對Alex大腿位置的佔據，並緊緊盯著Alex手上那盆才剛開始吃的巧克力冰淇淋。

「安靜，Kara，我需要這部份的介紹，他們要教人挑女生喜歡的花束了……」

「Alex！」Kara抱怨道，「難道你不覺得你應該為這事情負責嗎？」

「你覺得Maggie會喜歡玫瑰花嗎？她喜歡黑色，但送黑色的花未免太驚慄了不是嗎？」

 

以超越了閃電俠的速度，不消遙控器，Kara簡單粗暴地竄到電視機前，關掉了這廢話連篇的節目，連一道殘影都沒有留下。

「Kara！」Alex在沙發上跳了起身，終於正視難道炸毛的氪星人。「好了，你到底想說甚麼？」

「難道你忘了？某一年的2月14日，你對我做了些甚麼！？」

Kara委屈地抱著靠墊，瑟縮在沙發一角，仿佛剛才以閃電般的姿態來回竄跑的超級英雄不是自己。

 

Alex嘆口氣，很想說服自己，眼前這個將超級英雄套裝穿在小熊睡衣裡面的人，是自己親愛的養妹，自己一定要冷靜，冷靜，再三思而冷靜……

 

「Kara，我真的一點都不記得了？」Alex無奈。「我倒是記得有一年你情人節表白失敗，拉著我躲到海洋館裡的企鵝館。」

「……那次我偷喝了亞加力酒－－氪星人喝這種酒才會醉，我醉了才這樣。」

「不管怎樣，那次我們差點被困在企鵝館裡冷死。」

「我說的是－－－Alex你拉著我，逼我看＂閃靈＂電影，害我留下陰影！」

Kara氣急敗壞地控訴。

 

是的，這就是Alex對Kara造成的＂情人節恐懼症＂。

 

「呃，好像有……但，這不是你說想看的嗎？」Alex抓抓頭髮。

「我嚇得連續三個晚上都沒睡著。」

「真的？」Alex使勁回憶。「你確定？」

「當然，我還躲到你床上睡，都沒睡著。」

「你有哪次不是睡在我被窩裡，然後差點將我勒死的？」

Alex忍住了想翻白眼的衝動。

 

這麼想起來，Alex好像記得了。

自此，Kara就一直拒絕再看恐怖電影。

誰能想到Supergirl－－堂堂氪星英雄，居然會害怕恐佈電影。

 

「Kara，我不明白這有甚麼好害怕的，你知道那只是電影，是假的。」

「強逼一個十四歲少女看恐怖電影是錯誤的行為！」

Kara理直氣壯。

 

Alex扶額輕嘆。

好吧，大概，她無意中成為了＂成功製造氪星人唯一弱點＂的人類。

這比Lex Luthor還要厲害。

 

「好吧好吧。這是我的錯，Kara。」

Alex主動挪動身子，將金髮氪星人攬到懷裡。

「但很抱歉，這次情人節我不能陪你過了。」

「Miss Grant會陪我過的。」Kara冷靜地吐糟。

「What！？」

「我是說，星期六那天我肯定是要加班的，依Cat的性格。」Kara依舊有些悶悶不樂，一想到Alex可以過一個幸福甜蜜的情人節，她心中又酸又甜。雖然為對方高興，但仍然覺得酸溜溜。

 

Kara Danvers雖然有超級英雄的身份，但在私人感情上，仍然只是一個凡人。

她還是權利生氣……羨慕，妒忌的吧？

 

「至少你的老板會很慷慨地付你加班費用。」Alex挑眉。「而我得用三次的加班，來與Hank換取這次周六的請假。」

「我下次會用Supergirl的身份和Hank聊聊Deo特工的加班費用問題。」

「你忘了，你也沒有薪水的。」

 

Kara懊惱地發出了與超級英雄不匹配的哼唧抱怨聲，猶如一隻小花貓沒有嚐到心心念的奶油。Alex看著好笑，將腿上的巧克力冰淇淋拱手相讓。

「吃吧，你這個永遠不發胖的可惡氪星人。」

「我……聽著，我一點兒，都沒有妒忌你和Maggie……」Kara咬著匙子，口齒不清地繼續唸叨。「你戀愛了……我，我很開心。」

「我知道了。」Alex摸摸Kara的頭，趁著氪星吃貨在大快朵頤，輕輕按回遙控器，及時地記住了節目上推介的花店地址。

 

Alex Danvers決定給女朋友過一個難忘的浪漫情人節。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

清脆的風鈴聲伴隨著玻璃門輕推而搖晃，發出令人出神的、心曠神怡的鈴聲。

這是一家裝潢明亮輕快的可愛花店。

簡潔的白磚牆，幾道恰到好處的鏡子，映得花店內部空間更寬敞。

 

牆上幾幅掛著的可愛貓咪油畫像，反映了店主人稚氣未脫的童心。

 

「歡迎光臨！漂亮的女士，請問你需要甚麼花？」

一個看上去才上高中的華裔年輕女孩從閣樓處探頭，她身上掛著與花店並未吻合的圍裙－－上面佈滿了各色油彩的顏料。

 

女孩踏下木製樓梯。

她蹦跳到了Alex面前，毫不掩飾她對Alex的打量。

女孩眼睛閃亮著喜悅的光芒，笑意盈盈。

「這位姐姐你長得很漂亮啊，是來買花給誰啊？」

 

Alex被對方的恭維逗笑。

「還有幾天是情人節，我來買花給我女朋友。」

「女…女朋友！？」女孩不死心地問。「是普通的～～女朋友，還是……？」

「是我的愛人。」Alex眨眨眼睛，看著女孩眼中的希冀暗淡了下去，變成沮喪的黯黑。

「噢……好吧。」女孩很快就振作起來，向Alex伸手自我介紹。「我是Kate，雖然我對你一見鐘情，但既然你已經有了愛人，那我就祝福你們吧。」

Alex咯咯笑著。

「你好，Kate，我叫Alex。謝謝你。你今年多大了?」

Kate輕哼了一聲，微微昂首，但仍然跟Alex差了逾一個頭的身高。

「我今年十六歲了！」

「真的？」Alex有點驚訝，對方的活潑和鬼靈精，令她想起少年時期的Kara。「我還以為這店非法僱用童工呢。」

「我不是在這裡工作的。」Kate微微不滿地抿起嘴。「我爸是店主，他送貨外出了。但我比那些聘請回來的職員都要熟練，這裡所有花束的品種、來源地、價錢，甚至是花語，我都一清二楚。」

「那，你給我推薦看看？」

Alex在這位比自己矮了一個頭的年輕女孩的引領下，開始認識各種色彩、形態各異的花束。

「這是鬱金香，有祝福永恆的意思。它的花語是＂走出孤獨，自然會邂逅永恒的愛情＂。」

滿室的鮮花令Alex眼花繚亂，花香氣味令她精神為之一振。

「啊，還有這種棉花花束，前一陣子很火。不過當造期是12月，現在貨源很短缺呢。」

 

「居然會有人送棉花？」Alex愕然一笑，對此百思不得其解。

「你沒有看韓劇的嗎？」Kate認真地問。「送棉花的劇情可火了！而且棉花很實用啊。」

「我還聽聞有一種＂牛肉花花束＂，這種可能更實用。」Alex想起Kara這個吃貨妹妹。「不過我為人比較傳統，我想送玫瑰。」

 

「玫瑰的話，我推薦這幾種。」Kate熱情地領著Alex來到花店另外一邊。「我最喜歡香檳玫瑰，顏色好看又淡雅，花語是＂我只鍾情你一個＂。啊，當然還有最大熱的紅玫瑰了，代表求愛和熱戀。白玫瑰是天真、純潔和美麗。粉紅玫瑰是初戀。你看，紫玫瑰也不錯，意思是＂永恆的愛＂、珍貴獨特！」

 

五彩斑斕的玫瑰令Alex一下子陷入選擇兩難的地步。

「你想挑哪種？」Kate問。「你的愛人喜歡哪種顏色？」

「她覺得紅玫瑰有點俗套。」Alex苦惱。「我喜歡她穿藍色的衣服……」

「藍色？有了！」Kate拿出一束妖豔美麗的藍色玫瑰。「這種花就最適合了。藍色妖姬是玫瑰之最，這些都是從荷蘭進口的呢！」

 

Alex在購物上向來爽快，絕對不似有選擇困難症的Kara，選一件衣服都得猶豫半天。

「好，我就要這個了。」

Kate歡天喜地。「太棒了，我給你打一個八折吧！」

Kate興沖沖地拉著Alex到櫃台開單。

「你想要多少枝？99朵是天長地久，100朵就是白頭偕老。101朵是直到永遠的愛，唯一的愛。哦，還有108朵是求婚，你以後絕對用得著的……」

「對了，我還想買第二束花。」

Alex眨眨眼。

「第二束花，麻煩給我粉紅玫瑰。」

 

Kate的笑容一下子僵了在嘴邊。

「你，你要買第二束花？」

 

「Kate！你又在這裡給我搗亂？」一個戴著眼鏡、文質彬彬的紳士大叔推門而入，將帽子放好，一臉歉意地迎向Alex。

「抱歉，小女只是臨時幫我看鋪。Kate，回上面畫你的作業去。我來招待客人。」

「爸！」Kate跺著腳，卻不得不在父親的無聲凝視下，慢吞吞地回到閣樓上去。「哼，你只是想趁機不給我佣金！」

「你好，兩束花對吧，請跟我來登記送貨地址和收件人。」

「好的。」Alex特別囑咐。「兩束都是送到不同的地址的，卡片千萬別搞錯了。」

「請放心。」店主拿出登記單，開始填上資料。「請問你的全名…？」「

「Alex Danvers.」

Kate鬼頭鬼腦地從閣樓探頭而已。

「Kate！」店主皺眉低吼。「抱歉……」

「沒關係。」

 

Kate吐吐舌頭，收回了在閣樓伸出的頭。

「小氣鬼！」

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「然後呢……這個女人想要買兩束花怎麼了？」

由於靠近海岸，國民城的二月初非常溫暖。

這天陽光絢爛，難得地放假的NCPD警探Anny，悠閒地坐在岸邊，大咧咧地接受冬日陽光的洗禮。

「那分明是……有兩個不同的情人啊。」

Anny的表妹，一個才十六歲的高中生，抱住一瓶快喝到見底的啤酒對Anny低聲吼。

「Kate，那也不關你的事。」Anny打了個呵欠，將自己的啤酒一飲而盡。

「但是，對方是Alex Danvers！」Kate氣憤地說。

在長達十五分鐘的申訴中，這是她說出的唯一有用訊息。

Anny的啤酒一口噴了出來，這令她咳嗽不止。

但她已經顧不上Kate對自己嫌棄到極點的樣子。

「你說甚麼！？」

Kate一副＂瞧你剛才都不認真聽我說＂的小屁孩的得意勁兒。

「你不是說你局裡的Maggie姐姐正和一位FBI探員熱戀嗎？你告訴過我，她的名字就叫Alex Danvers。她比我高一個頭，深棕色的短髮，喜歡穿皮衣，對吧？」

 

「這，這不可能是她……」Anny一下子啞口無言。「呃，也許……她第二束花只是送給…朋友？送給……母親？」

「誰會送給媽媽粉紅玫瑰。」Kate不耐煩地說，「粉紅玫瑰代表初戀好嘛！」

「要是你考試的時候，能背進腦袋的東西有這麼多就好了。」Anny輕嘲。「你確定是不同的地址？也許只是一束送家裡，另一束送來警局………」

「是不同的收件人！她還交代了，千萬別弄錯卡片。」

Kate憤憤不平，她舉起手指，裝出一副意味深長的成熟樣子。

「真相只有一個，就是Alex背著Maggie出軌了！」

「噢，你裝得一點都不像。」Anny無語。

 

Kate繼續喋喋不休。

「最壞都是我爸，說我老是擅自給好看的小姐姐打折，所以現在嚴格我踏入花店半步，我連送貨單和登記資料都摸不著邊！不然我就可以查出這第三者到底是誰了！」

「第三者……」Anny一時未能消化這震驚的事實，依她對Alex的了解，她很難想像Alex會背著Maggie出軌，甚至膽敢在情人節偷偷給別人送花。

「你真的確定嗎？我覺得……」Anny試圖替對方辯解。「很有可能，她真的只是送給一位普通的單身朋友，你知道的，為了別人的面子。」

 

「又不見Maggie姐姐會在情人節送花給你？」Kate說著風涼說話，

「喂！我單身是因為我有追求，你這小鬼頭，哪懂愛情！」Anny鼻子差點氣得哼出白煙。

「我不管，你到底想不想幫Maggie姐姐查出真相，難道你忍心她被人背叛嗎？」

「要是這是真的……」Anny思考良久。

 

首先，這事絕對不能讓Maggie知道，直到Anny找出真相，確認了事實為止。

「好，我會查出來這到底是甚麼一回事的。」

「太棒了，我們一起查案！這是我們的第一宗案件！」

Kate興奮地跳起來。

「這行動代號就叫－－＂兩束花引起的情人節之疑案＂！」

「這代號蠢斃了。」

Anny朝自己的表妹翻了個白眼。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

夜幕低垂。

連大西洋暖流都沒能升起多少溫度，冬風捲起窗簾，將一絲寒氣送入屋中。

 

對於屋內兩人來說，反而是一襲難得的清涼。

這能令她們在喘息間，呼吸著清爽的晚風。

「Wanna a drink？」洗手間傳來水龍頭的聲音，然後是愛人體貼的問候，未待Alex點頭，一杯加冰的威士忌已經送到她的枕邊。

Alex輕啜一口，然後氣喘噓噓，趴回在床上。

「That’s so intense.」

 

Maggie勾起魅惑的笑容，滿意地看到Alex臉上的紅暈久久未退。

她們的體溫都因為激烈的運動而上升了不少。

「So it’s a compliment？」Maggie托著頭，側躺在Alex身邊，歪著頭問。

同時肆意地用目光游走在她女朋友完美而性感的身材上。

「You bet.」Alex懶洋洋地將床單拉上胸脯，又伸出手，替Maggie整理著她鎖骨上凌亂的髮絲。

 

「我那輛Triumph Bonneville T100又被Anny借走了。」Maggie享受著Alex的愛撫，有點遺憾地說。「情人節那天，本來我想騎著這漂亮的傢伙，帶你來一趟公路旅行。」

「那現在呢？」Alex的手指攀上Maggie的耳廓，替她仔細地挽好髮絲。「你的計劃是？」

 

「郊外的溫泉酒店，我已經訂好了。」Maggie把Alex的手掌握起，放到自己腰間，Alex會意地將女友攬進懷裡，下巴在Maggie頭頂輕輕摩擦。

「溫泉？」Alex用床單將Maggie包裹好，以免愛人受涼。「私浴那種？」

「對，房間裡的私浴。」

「你就這麼喜歡我一絲不掛，待在水裡？」Alex反問。

「對，不論是床上，水裡或者是書桌上……」

Alex清楚地聽到懷裡Maggie憋住的壞笑聲。

「但我比較喜歡把你睡衣脫掉的過程。」Alex垂下頭，曖昧地在Maggie耳邊吐氣。

「我買好了兩套新的日式浴衣。半透視的那種。」Maggie有點得意。

「你的準備真的很熟練。」

「Shut up, Agent Danvers.」Maggie像隻貓一樣，在Alex懷裡伸著懶腰。「那你又給我準備了些甚麼？」

「幾枝酒，一個參觀Deo新武器的機會，還有一個驚喜」Alex低聲笑。

「甚麼驚喜？」Maggie爬起身，床單從她身上滑下，她眼裡閃爍著對新武器的期待。

「比Deo新型槍械還要大的驚喜？」

「暫不透露。」Alex舐舐嘴唇，突然口渴起來的欲望，令她暫時沒暇思考別的事情。

「到了那天，你就知道了。」

 

Maggie讀懂了Alex眼裡的渴望，手指一點一滴地將Alex身上的床單扒下。

「I see.」

 

Alex捧起Maggie的下巴，溫柔地吻了上去。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

擔任Catco集團總裁的私人助理，是一項非凡的挑戰，是常人難以企及的工作。

同時兼任一位打擊罪惡的超級英雄，能令這項挑戰的難度乘以十倍。

 

而Kara對自己的能力感到相當驕傲。

一個工作日，她不只能完成三個助理的工作量，還能解決三宗火災、兩宗車禍和一起人質劫持事件。

 

說道理，作為一個不領薪水的超級英雄，Kara認為她已非常稱職。

比如這天，她已經陪Cat Grant加班到晚上十一時了。

 

「Miss Grant，你新的行程我已經調整好了。」

Kara扶著眼鏡，拿著打印出來的行程表給老板過目。

「替我取消明天的牙醫預約，他因為涉嫌謀殺被捕了。」Cat連頭都沒抬，架著那絲氣勢凌人的眼鏡，仍舊伏案工作。

「已經從你的行程表中取消了。」Kara精神抖擻，完全不像已經工作了超級十多小時的樣子。「五分鐘前我聽到電台新聞裡提到他的名字。」

 

「Oh...」

這洞悉先機，贏得了媒體集團總裁的鏡後一瞥。

「Well done.」

 

Kara使勁按捺著驕傲的笑容，在她的微笑漸漸加大前，Cat又一頭冷水淋了上來。

「14號那天的行程，替我清空。」

Kara一臉驚愕。

「與L-Corp的會議……你不去了？」

「不了。」忙碌的總裁言簡意賅。

Kara有點始料未及，Catco和L-Corp的合作已經準備已久，難道Cat突然改變了心意？但她最近都沒有從Lena那裡聽到風聲啊。

「你…你那天是安排了私人行程嗎？要和兒子度假？美容？上瑜伽課？」

Cat將昂貴的鋼筆一擱，優雅地翻了個白眼。

「看在上帝的份上，Kara，那天是情人節。」

Kara尷尬地地嗆聲。

「呃……哦，是的，我，我忘了……」

「Keira，那天是星期六。」

「哎，所，所以？」

「你別告訴我，情人節那天，你也打算用工作來度過？」Cat放下眼鏡，挑起眉問。

 

Kara內心默默吐糟。

那是因為你自己也從來不過情人節的啊。

 

「我，我以為最近周未你都加班，所以，星期六那天我也會跟著你一起……工作。」

Kara吞吞吐吐，隨後小心翼翼地問道。

「那，Miss Grant，14號那天你的安排是甚麼？」

「約了Cate blanchett, Emily Blunt, Tilda Swinto和Gal Gadot在紐約吃下午茶。」

聽著一串長長的女演員名字，Kara只能語塞。

「我在想……」Kara弱弱地猶豫，她在思考能不能讓Cat幫忙要一個Gadot的簽名。

「怎麼了？」Cat的眉頭一擰，Kara便斷絕了這可笑要求的念頭。

「沒事。」Kara話鋒一轉，「呃，只是，情人節對我來說，跟其他日子沒甚麼區別。呃，我不是說我不喜歡約會，我只是，覺得太多人在這種節日上小題大造……（嘟嚷）以前，我都是和姐姐一起在家裡看電影，吃爆米花過的，但現在……」

「你時候長大了，Kara。」

Kara瞠目。

「你還想綁住你姐姐，不讓她和小女友過情人節嗎？」

「我，我沒這麼想過。」Kara勉為其難地否認。「我只是，討厭這種俗套的節目，大家都送花，吃燭光晚餐，多沒意思。」

 

Cat長嘆一聲，這令Kara緊張起來，以為老板又要拿甚麼長篇大論來教育自己。

相反，Cat只是拉開抽屜，拿出兩張壓上精緻花邊、帶著香水味的名貴迷你信箋，遞給Kara。

「這是……？」Kara不明所以，但她認出了紙上的logo這是Cat經常去的高級會所。

她掃讀了幾行字，大驚問，「桑拿？」

「兩張桑拿套票，快過期了，你替我用掉吧。」

Cat走到偌大的辦公室中央，給自己斟了杯熱騰騰的紅茶。

「我？但是我……」Kara為難地拿著套票。

Alex絕對不會有空的，那叫她去哪裡找人陪自己呢？

「除了你姐姐，你該不會連一位閨蜜都沒有吧？」Cat呻著茶，添上一句。「那位IT小哥雖然是gay的，但這會所只招待女性，Kara。」

 

Kara黑線。

「Winn不是gay的……」

「Who is Winn？」Cat完全沒在意Kara的＂基蜜＂到底是誰。「不管怎樣，你找個人陪你一起去，放鬆放鬆，過一個不怎麼淒慘的情人節吧。」

 

Kara嘆了口氣，這項工作難度……這讓她去哪裡找？！

她寧願再來兩宗搶劫案！

 

 

 


	2. Two Bunch of Flowers, One Riddle（下）

Two Bunch of Flowers, One Riddle（下）

 

情人節前夕，不少情侶的＂放閃＂行為已經令Kara達到忍耐極限了。

由於情人節是周六，所以不少人都選擇周五這天將花束送到辦公室給愛人。

 

作為氪星人，Kara完全沒能理解這種炫耀式人類求偶行為。

絕、對、不、是、因、為、她、單、身！

Kara苦悶地趴在辦公桌上，等候老板的隨時傳召。

Miss Grant正在會議室中和那些心懷不軌的股東們虛與委蛇。

不過以Kara對Cat的了解，通常被吞進嘴裡、沒法反擊的，永遠都是那些股東們。

 

「Pink alert！」前台小姐緊張地踩著高跟鞋向大家低聲宣佈。

「太棒了，我們又有甜甜圈吃了！」其他同事發出此起彼落的歡呼聲。

Kara有點詫異，因為Miss Grant明明沒有和Lena有預約，為甚麼Lena會來了呢……？

 

＂Pink alert＂是Catco辦公室對Lena Luthor大駕光臨的暗語。

不是因為Lena穿粉色衣服，純粹是因為每次她上來，都要帶上好幾盒灑上粉紅色糖霜的甜甜圈。

 

「嗨，Kara！」果然，打扮得容光煥發，Lena穿著一套美豔大方的抹胸長裙踏入辦公室。她笑彎了眼睛，逕自拿著一盒甜甜圈朝Kara走來。

 

在她身後，兩名保鑣正將幾盒甜甜圈分給其他同事。

 

「謝謝你，Lena。」Kara有點得意，雖然知道Lena只是對Catco的員工友好而已，但她總是親自將其中一盒甜甜圈拿給自己。

「噢，我們是朋友，不用客氣。」Lena優雅地挽著手提包，熟門熟路地靠著Kara的座位，與她問好。「今天過得怎樣？我希望是一個愉快的星期五。」

「當然。」Kara愉快地說，嗅到Lena身上好聞又令人輕鬆的香水味道，這令她心情大好。「明天可是假期！」

「哦，是的，預先祝你情人節快樂。」Lena眼睛開始亂瞄，Kara誤以為她是在找Cat。

「Miss Grant在開股東會議，Lena，要不我進去通知她………」

「哦，不用了，我來這裡不是找她的。」

「啊？」Kara有些意外。

 

這幾個月以來，Lena勤跑Catco的次數多得以為兩間公司快成姊妹公司了。

要不是因為Kara對Lena很是了解，加上兩家公司正談合作，她差點以為Lena跑這裡這麼勤，是為了追求Cat Grant！

 

「是這樣的，我本來有午餐會議，但臨時取消了，就想過來看看你。」Lena不經意地撥弄著耳環，這令Kara再次注意到她那修長的脖子、那道優美的線條，精緻的鎖骨、白嫩的皮膚……

「Kara？」

「哦哦，抱歉，呃，但Miss Grant還在開會，我不能外出午餐了，抱歉，Lena。」

Kara有內疚，人家跑老大遠就是想找個午餐的伴侶，而自己居然沒空陪人家……

 

「噢，不用說抱歉，都怪我沒有先打電話來。」Lena非常禮貌，她很快掩飾掉自己的失落，朝Kara淺笑，但這令Kara更覺得有愧了。

「那，我希望你喜歡這些甜甜圈。」

「當然，我和其他同事們都很喜歡。」Kara努力揚起笑容，希望能令這位年輕的女總裁高興。「我還能為你做甚麼？」

Lena張開了嘴，似乎試圖說些甚麼，但很快又禮貌一笑。

「我，我想我還是別妨礙你工作了，Kara，我很高興見到你。」

Kara有些迷惑，Lena嘴上說著高興，但似乎依然有些失望？

Lena的視線落在Kara的桌上，Kara順勢一看，是那兩張令Kara糾結至今天的桑拿套票。

 

截止使用日期，就是明天，14號。

 

「這是Miss Grant送給我的桑拿套票。」Kara主動拿起套票，替Lena介紹。「Cat說她明天要去紐約過周未了，所以不想浪費，就給我了……」

「桑拿？」Lena很快明白了過來，接過兩張套票仔細看。「哦，這家會所很有名，我也去過。」

「你需要嗎？Lena，若你想要，我可以……」

「太棒了，Kara，你是在邀請我一起去嗎？」Lena將一張票塞到Kara手裡，她粉白的臉泛起了喜悅的紅暈。「你明天應該還有空檔吧，我想？」

 

邀請Lena？她甚麼時候邀請Lena了？

不，不對，她是想將兩張票送給Lena的啊。

 

「呃，我有空，我的意思是－－－」Kara混亂的頭腦差點令她無法呼吸，氪星人失去了可憐的遣詞造句的能力。「你的意思是，你願意跟我一起去？我們兩個，一起……去這個…？你明天，沒約人？」

「你忘了Cat取消了明天的會議了嗎？我當然有空。」Lena似乎覺鬼磕磕巴巴的小助理很可愛，對Kara甜甜一笑。「Kara，忙了這麼久，我們值得來一個桑拿浴來放鬆放鬆的，不是嗎？」

 

連桑拿房都還沒踏入的Kara、永遠將超級英雄套裝穿在襯衫底下的、鼎鼎大名的Supergirl。

此刻，臉頰居然神奇地透出不自然的紅暈。

 

「是的，那當然了，Lena，我很高興……明天見。」

Kara結結巴巴地回道。

 

然後目送著Lena旋風式般離開。

甜甜圈的香氣、L-Corp年輕女總裁身上的甜美的香水味，仍舊縈迴在Kara鼻間不散。

 

看在拉奧的份上，她不敢想像……她居然成功邀請到了Lena？

在明天的情人節，一起去做桑拿！？

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

咖啡店裡，戴著帽子的Anny和Kate縮在角落裡。

「計劃到底是哪個？」Kate將墨鏡微微拉下，用氣聲地低聲問著表姐。「你覺得我寫的Plan A還是Plan B最合適？」

Anny沒好氣地一把脫下這小鬼頭的墨鏡。

「好好說話，這裡沒人跟蹤我們，你以為演電影？」

「我看《疑犯追蹤》裡的主角在跟蹤目標、執行行動時，都是這樣說話的！」Kate撇嘴，不高興表姐老將自己看成小孩。「你這個警探這麼厲害，又有甚麼計劃？」

「追蹤器我安排好了。」Anny將裝置放在桌上，推給Kate。

沒想到Kate大為緊張地馬上塞到包裡。

「你瘋了，你應該找一個公文袋裝好！或者拿一個小皮箱！」

「………Kate，你看電影太多了。」

「被Maggie或者Alex發現的話，那怎麼辦！？」Kate煞有介事地舉起手指，反過來告誡這位貨真價實的警探。「我們的行動應該要隱秘的。」

「………我們已經約在了距離警局數公里的咖啡館見面了。」

「Alex是FBI特工，你不曉得她會在哪裡出現的。」

Anny翻白眼，舉起三隻手指。

「我知道三個地方－－警局、Maggie的公寓和Maggie的床上。」

「噢，別幼稚了，Anny，難不成她會出現在你的床上。」

「可惡的小鬼頭。」Anny雙手抱胸，開始佈置行動。「聽好了，追蹤器安在你父親用來送貨的車上。明天，我開著電單車，根據訊號來跟蹤貨車，這樣就能找到那神秘的第二束花送給誰了。」

「好，我們警探姊妹花，一定會找出這神秘的第三者是誰，還Maggie一個公道！」

Kate握拳。

 

看著莫名中二又興奮的表妹，Anny只能無奈地嘆氣。

只要這個令人失笑的情人節偵探遊戲，不會以流血收場就行了……

假若她真的發現了Alex幹出對不起Maggie的事情，她實在難保自己會否失控，為同僚討回公道……

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

氪星人很少失眠。

以她的體質，其實只要睡滿五六小時，再曬曬初晨的太陽，就已經精神滿格。

 

但這晚上，Kara反常地輾轉了一夜，難以入睡。

好不容易墮入夢鄉，她居然做了好幾個惡夢。

 

比如在桑拿浴室被Cat拿著氪星石追著吊打，Cat還一邊高聲呼喊著要解僱自己。

還有Alex和Maggie撫養著一個金髮藍眼、會飄浮在空中的氪星嬰兒。

Kara在夢中聽到自己同樣以嬰兒的哭聲大喊著…

「Alex你不要我了，你不要我了………」

那個取代了自己的氪星嬰兒居然笑得咯咯聲！

 

氣極的Kara在浴室跑啊跑啊，差點滑倒在地上，但她意外倒入了一個極為溫暖的懷裡。

Kara抬頭，卻看到抱住自己的人，是身上一絲不掛的Lena Luthor！

 

Lena笑得很是開心，使勁要將她豐滿的身材堆到Kara頭上。

「Kara，Kara，乖，來，媽媽喂你……」

 

Lena Luthor成為喂養自己奶水的母親，這惡夢將氪星人直接嚇得從半空中跌回床上。

對的，原來她激動得睡覺作夢時飄上了天花板了。

 

Kara睜著沒睡好的熊貓眼，自欺欺人般將那被自己砸壞的床鋪忘掉，勇敢地出門赴約了。

 

高級會所藏身在CBD區域裡的某奢華樓層，Kara剛入職Catco的時候，有次為了給Cat送東西，曾來過這會所的前台。

 

是的，僅限於前台而已。

 

在會所的前台大廳，Lena已經早早坐在沙發一角，手執著Catco Magazine等候著Kara了。

「嗨，Lena。」Kara有點侷促地打招呼。

為了今日，她特意把裡面的超級英雄制服脫了，換上了一套新的內衣－－是上個月Alex在＂維多利亞的秘密＂買給自己的禮物。

 

咳，Kara只是……不希望在朋友面前失禮而已，絕對，絕對沒其他想法！

話說回來，Lena今天的內衣會是甚麼顏色呢……

 

氪星人出神地思考，沒注意到Lena投射來的關注目灼。

「Kara，你還好嗎？」Lena放下雜誌，主動挽起Kara的手臂。「我們的預約時間到了。」

Kara回過神來，感受到Lena身體靠過來的暖意，又是臉上一熱。

「哦哦，我知道了，進去吧。」

 

禮貌而熱情的職員領著她們兩位到達了一個私密的單獨更衣間，裡面有兩個儲物櫃，供她們存放物品使用。

 

顯然，這完全是為兩人套票定身而設的。

 

Kara不自在地扯扯衣服，在沒隔間的更衣間中，她們明顯是要……在對方面前，換上會所準備的浴衣了。

 

「Kara，別忘記髮帶。」Lena熟練地挽起髮髻，並遞給了Kara另外一個髮帶。

「謝謝。」Kara正想轉身脫衣，避免尷尬的時候，Lena卻背過身去，朝她指著裙子。

「Kara，麻煩你能幫我拉下鏈子嗎？」

 

Lena今天穿的長裙，拉鏈就在背面。

Kara下意識地應聲，平常能輕鬆抓穿水泥的雙手，小心翼翼、笨拙地在裙鏈上，拉動鏈扣。

 

她害怕自己一激動，就把這價值不菲的長裙撕破了。

 

「Kara？」也許是因為Kara動作太緩慢，Lena輕輕喚叫了她一聲。

「馬，馬上，抱歉。」Kara一激靈，只好加快速度，將拉鏈全部拉開。

 

裙子半鬆開，露出了Lena那如同凝脂白玉的背部。

Kara不自覺後退了一步，捂住了鼻子。

她只覺得頭腦一熱，血氣都往臉上湧。

 

不不不，她不應該夢到Lena……不，是不應該夢到沒穿衣服的Lena！

為甚麼Kara會有這麼奇怪的反應？

對，Lena是很漂亮……沒錯……但是……

 

Lena背向著Kara，裙子緩緩從她身上脫落，掉在腳踝邊，她正要蹲下之際，Kara以迅雷不及掩耳的速度（Supergirl般的速度），用一秒完成脫衣及穿衣的程序，用浴衣緊緊包裹自己全身－－包括那顆急速跳動的心臟。

 

Kara猛然轉身，背向Lena，尷尬地猛咳。

「咳，咳，Lena，我，我換好了。」

 

「我也是。」Kara聽到Lena溫和地回道。

Lena好奇地輕拍Kara的肩膀。

「Kara，你沒事吧，你咳得臉都紅了。」

 

「我，我突然嗆到而已。」Kara害怕Lena不相信，還故意多咳了幾聲。「抱歉。」

這下子，Kara才轉身，看到已經披上浴衣的Lena，終於鬆了一口氣。

「你不用一直道歉，Kara，我們今天來是放輕鬆的。」

Lena主動拿起Kara的手，接過她手裡的髮帶，貼心地替Kara綁起頭髮。

「Look at your hair, let me help you.」

 

Lena沒有繞到Kara背後整她整理頭髮，而是踏前了一步，微仰著頭。

她浴衣磨擦著Kara的領口，這讓Kara自然地微微垂下頭。

Kara眨眨眼，雙眼能隔著浴衣觀賞到Luthor小姐傲人的身材和美妙絕倫的皮膚。

 

她不爭氣地，閉上了眼。

閉、上、了、眼。

 

「好了。」Lena輕笑，Kara這才抬起頭，張開眼。

「難道從小你都習慣了讓Alex替你綁起頭髮？」

「沒有。」Kara反駁。「我……我又不是小孩子了！」

「我知道你不是。」Lena像哄孩子般回答，這沒令Kara反感，反而覺得自己被照料著？

「哦，還有，你的眼鏡……」Lena有點遲疑，似乎想伸手替Kara摘下。

Kara後退了一步，用笑容來掩飾心中的驚慌。

「不，不用了，我這是防霧的眼鏡……你知道我的，我的近視度數太高，如果脫了，就甚麼都看不到了。」Kara感到自己臉上的熱度褪去了，便提議道「我們走吧。」

 

Kara只想盡快離開這令她尷尬的地方。

天知道氪星人的心臟還可以撐多久。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「左邊，快，快！」

身後的熊孩子隔著頭盔朝Anny嚷嚷，這令Anny平生有一次想踹人下摩托車的衝動。

「這可是急彎，不收油的話，我們今天就能去見上帝了。」Anny低聲吼身後的Kate。「閉上嘴，讓大人開車。」

「你快跟丟了。」Kate嘟嚷著。

 

感謝上帝，當這三十分鐘的路程過去，Anny終於騎著摩托車，帶著拖油瓶，成功跟蹤著送貨車，來到了郊外的梅林溫泉酒店。

 

「溫泉酒店？」Kate脫掉頭盔，好奇地東張西望。「原來情人們都會來這裡偷歡的啊。」

「“偷歡”這詞語不是這樣用的。」Anny翻了個白眼。「我們還沒確定來這裡的人，是Maggie還是……」

「可惡的第三者！」

 

Anny嘆了口氣，帶著這傻裡傻氣的表妹，遠遠跟著那位已經捧著玫瑰花束走入酒店大堂的送貨員。

 

「在門口等著我。」Anny向Kate這樣交代。Kate雖然不滿地嘟起嘴，但礙於送貨員認識自己，為避免不必要麻煩，她只能乖乖聽話。

 

憑著Anny熟練的跟蹤技巧（感謝警校的訓練），在送貨員將玫瑰花束放置了在前台的同時，Anny已裝著一副對前台的酒店宣傳單張感興趣，閃身到他旁邊。

 

「請問送到幾號房？」

「請送到310號房。」送貨人簡單地交代便離開了，Anny只能眼睜睜地看著花束被移交到了前台職員手中。

 

「小姐，有甚麼可以幫你，是已經預約房間了嗎？」另外一個職員熱情地上前。Anny只好面無表情地抽出了警徽。

 

「怎樣，打聽到了？收件人是誰？」

見表姐板著臉孔，朝門口處的自己勾勾手指，Kate屁顛屁顛地走上去。

「只有房間號碼，310號。」

「你是警探，你一查不就知道登記人是誰了嗎？」

「我沒搜查令。」

「那怎麼辦？」Kate愣住了，心生一計。「我知道了，我裝成職員混進去！《疑犯追蹤》裡都是這麼演的！」

「笨蛋。」Anny一敲，Kate手掩著頭，一臉吃疼。

「幹嘛打我！」

「你直接上去敲門不就得了。」

「為甚麼是我？」

「Alex和Maggie都認識我，要是我上去了，她們其中一個都在，我怎麼圓？」

「太棒了，我馬上去！」

 

Kate直奔升降機而去，徒留憂心的Anny望遙嘆息。

Anny只希望Kate不會搞出甚麼麻煩來。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

Kate一路急奔，居然跟上了那位捧著藍色妖姬花束的酒店職員。

Kate精明地在拐彎處停留，靜待職員敲門後，門打開的那一刻……

 

「你的花束到了。」職員微笑遞上，一雙手伸出之後，門就關上了。

「該死的。」Kate暗暗咒罵，角度不夠好，她根本看不到開門的人長甚麼樣子。

 

不要緊，終於到了她大顯神威的時候了！

Kate隨手摘下走廊花瓶上的鮮花，用髮帶綑成了一束。

 

「咳咳。」Kate鎮定地敲門。

「Who is this？」門裡的人謹慎地詢問。

「送花的。」Kate不慌不忙地回道。

 

大概是因為Kate拎著花束的樣子很有說服力，門打開了。

裡面並不是Anny曾有一面之緣的Alex。

而是Maggie Sawyer.

 

Kate看過Anny手機裡的照片，自然認得這位警探。

 

「剛…剛才不是已經送過花束來了嗎？」Maggie疑惑地問。

Kate被身上僅披著浴衣的美麗警探嚇得愣了。

不得不說，Maggie這位警探的身材太棒了，她緊實的肌肉，在輕薄的日式浴衣下顯露無遺。

「呃，Maggie Sawyer對吧。」Kate隨機應變。「這是我們花店的贈品，祝你情人節快樂，再見！」

 

Kate幾乎是落慌而逃的。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

關上了房門後，Maggie總覺得這年輕的女孩給她一種似曾相識的感覺。

大概可能都是華裔，這令Maggie想起她那位同僚－－Dectetive Anny.

 

「親愛的，哦，花束已經送到了？……你手上的這束是？」

從浴室中洗完澡出來的Alex，視線在桌上的藍色妖姬和Maggie手上花束中來回轉換。

「你有了個神秘的追求者？」

 

「不，我想只是送錯了。」Maggie覺得好笑，搖搖頭，隨手將這花束放到玄關處的櫃上。

哪會有人連花紙都沒包，就拿著一束花來送給人。

「By the way, 我很喜歡這種藍色，謝謝。」

Maggie重新捧起那束精美的巨大花束，藍色妖姬配合著純潔的白百合花，非常唯美浪漫。

 

「你知道藍色妖姬的花語嗎？」Alex靠近著Maggie，將隔在兩人中間、礙事的花束放下。

 

Maggie輕昂起頭，輕輕撥弄著Alex濕漉漉的髮絲。

水珠滑入了絲滑的絲質浴衣，該死的性感。

「我不知道，agent，你可以告訴我嗎？」Maggie被Alex輕擁在懷裡，耐心地等待回答。

「＂相遇是一種宿命，心靈的交匯讓我們有訴不盡的浪漫情懷＂。」Alex俯身，鼻尖在對方的脖項上輕輕劃過。「而且，我買的藍色妖姬一共有108朵。」

「108朵？甚麼意思？」

Maggie覺得又癢又輕麻，想使勁縮著身子，卻又無路可逃。

「take it off, with your mouth.」Alex壞心眼地說，「我才告訴你。」

「Well...」Maggie想偷偷摸上Alex的腰身，卻被早有準備的特工一把鎖住了手腕。

「Only if you ask me nicely...」

 

「I am.」Alex鬆開了手，後退了幾步，拉開了距離，特意牽起Maggie的手，在她手背上輕吻。

 

Alex好以整暇地攤開了雙臂。

Maggie收斂著那過份燦爛的笑容，輕輕走近，微微蹲下身子，腦袋靠近著Alex的胸口。

她緩緩以溫軟的唇，輕吻上那繫好的浴衣絲帶。

 

「Slowly……」Alex低垂下頭，溫柔地撫著Maggie的髮絲，禁不住緩緩倒吸著涼氣。

Maggie用靈活的舌尖，配合牙齒，終於將絲帶鬆開。

「The answer is？」

「108朵花，是”marry me”的意思。」

Alex拉起Maggie，傾身吻向她。熱唇交織，久久不願分開。

「Then, your answer is...？」Alex輕輕抵著Maggie的額頭。

「Let’s get wet first.」Maggie頑皮地避而不答。

「在床上，還是在溫泉裡？」Alex挑眉問。

「Both.」

 

Alex輕笑著，伸手解開了那件礙事的浴衣。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

進入了專屬的私人桑拿浴室，在蒸氣的彌漫中，Kara和Lena的臉色很快變得白裡透紅，汗珠涮涮地從頸項和後背上冒出。

 

Kara的目光老是自動聚焦在Lena身上。

Lena側著身，輕閉雙目養神，有如一座以大理石雕磨而成的希臘女神像。

她挺直背脊而坐，脖子則輕輕靠著木牆，汗珠順著她那後脖子那優美的線條而沒入了浴袍。Kara的目光順著寬大的浴袍往下，Lena露出的腳踝纖幼而柔美，有一種令人想捧在手心的衝動。

 

「Kara？」

「啊？」

「你一直盯著我看。」Lena直白地點出。

「呃，這裡又沒有別人……我……」Kara使勁咽下口水，終於誠實了一次。「因為，你長得很好看啊。」

Lena輕笑起來。

「我覺得你比我好看。」

「哪有。」Kara輕嘖。

「你好像很緊張？如果桑拿都不能放鬆你的神經，我真的不知道怎麼做了。」

「不，我只是從來沒做過桑拿而已。」Kara汗顏，自己的情緒有表現得這麼明顯嗎？

 

作為一個長期隱瞞身份的超級英雄，Kara還是自認為她的撒謊技術不錯的。

雖然，她經常被Alex取笑。

 

Kara胡亂思考了一番後，才發現氛圍陷入了長久的尷尬和沉默。

Lena再度閉起了雙眼，在Kara一動也不動，凝視她好一會兒後，才突然意識到，會不會Lena已經睡著了？

 

「Lena…？」Kara輕聲問。

Lena還是沒有回應，如熟睡的新生兒，臉頰透著紅潤。

「Lena，你睡著了？」

Kara躡手躡腳地靠坐近Lena，作弊地拉下眼鏡，用透視能力觀察了一下Lena的身體。

 

奇怪，這顆心臟好像跳得……異常的快？

不對，她們在蒸桑拿浴，在熱力下，人類的心跳加快，是很正常的事，不是嗎？

 

但是……氪星人轉念一想，擔憂愈來愈重。

作為人類，這呼吸也太重了吧？

新聞不是也時常說到，有些人在做桑拿浴的時候心臟不適嗎？

 

Kara沒由來地緊張起來，如果Lena有甚麼三長兩短……她可怎麼辦！

「Lena，Lena？」Kara聲音稍大了點，甚至輕輕伸手拍著Lena的肩，但Lena還是沒反應。

 

突然，Lena頭倒在Kara的肩上。

Kara一下子就慌了。

Lena這是暈倒了？她該怎麼做？馬上抱起來，飛著送去醫院？

不，她沒拿她的制服！但人命關天！Supergirl心算著飛行速度及最近醫院的路程，害怕若真的是心肌梗塞的話，Lena很有可能送到醫院都心臟停頓了！

 

「不行。」Kara下了決定。「Lena，醒醒！」

Kara將Lena平躺在木椅上，手指探著那快得離譜的脈搏。

「醒醒，Lena，你別嚇我。」Kara急得快哭出來。

這時候若是專業的醫生，該怎樣急救？

沒有除顫器……對了，人工呼吸和心外壓！

 

Kara忙伸手在Lena柔軟的胸脯上，彈力的手感令Kara如觸電般反射地縮手。

該死，這時候顧不上害羞了！

 

Kara猛然搖搖頭，手撫上Lena的下巴，掰開了Lena的嘴唇，視死如歸般，毅然吻了上去！

 

甘美而軟得像化開的棉花糖，Kara這一吻上去，亂了頭腦，甚至忘記了要呼氣－－完成人工呼吸的急救步驟。

 

對方的嘴唇似是在輕輕動了，舌頭試探性朝她溫熱的嘴腔裡探著。Kara愣著神，不知所措地感受著Lena這一吻，讓Lena攪動著她那亂成漿糊的心思。

 

Lena的舌頭很甘美。

 

氪星人的四肢百骸好像被黃太陽的能量充盈著，整個人都輕飄飄的，感覺像第一次在地球上飛翔，離心力和慣常的失重感，令她一下子如同撞進棉花裡，找不到方向。

 

Kara在接吻，她在與Lena親吻。

技術一點來說，這叫舌吻。

 

若Deo那隊專門為氪星人而設的醫療隊就在身邊，首席隊長Alex Danvers會震驚地發現她的養妹，心跳已經突破了氪星人正常心跳速度的三倍了。

 

這一吻很長，長到Kara以為不會結束。

人類的吸氧量還是被氪星人少一大截的，尤其是當熱吻時，你的鼻腔忘記呼吸的時候。

Kara感到自己被輕輕推開，雙方的嘴唇終於再度自由，她身下的Lena大口大口地呼吸著滾燙的空氣，小臉紅成了草莓醬的顏色。

 

Kara真的成為了石像，她不懂反應，只是條件反射地站了起來，眼看著Lena整理著那凌亂的衣領，在木椅上緩緩坐起身。

 

「你……沒事吧，Lena？」大腦當機中的氪星人，只懂呆呆地詢問。

語氣淡薄得像問候對方今天的天氣如何。

一點兒都不像剛剛與對方進行過親密的唇部碰撞。

 

「我沒事。」倒是Lena尷尬得很。

是因為親吻、還是Kara拙笨的反應而尷尬，這倒是不得而知了。

「我……以為，我以為你剛剛暈了……我想給你做人工呼吸，我害怕你心臟不舒服，我……」

「你這麼緊張我，我很高興。」因空氣熾熱，Lena嘴舌乾涸，她困難地咽下口水。「Kara，其實我……」

 

「你真的沒事？」Kara再度伸手探向Lena的脖項，試探著她的脈搏。

突然，Kara的重心傾前，Lena一把將她拉前，那水潤的紅唇再度印上自己的。

 

這次連氪星人都不能再拿＂人工呼吸＂這站不著腳的藉口來自欺欺人了。

「Kara，其實我……」

 

Kara在這一秒忘記了，她是應該在Lena面前隱瞞Supergirl的身份。

她用上音速速度，一言不發，轉眼間就在Lena面前消失了。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

情人節是情侶們的狂歡、單身者的默哀。

幸好Deo並不按一般的政府機構執行辦公時間，作為特殊而秘密的機構，Dr Fish的工作性質自然是輪班的，那些外出的執勤特工也不能例外。

 

只有那位脫單的Danvers特工申請了放假。

 

Dr Fish輕哼一聲，安坐在自己的小天地－－設備齊全的實驗室，享受著自己的快樂時光。

可以用執勤上班來避開這無聊的節日，實在是太好了。

 

電話響起，被設定成特殊號碼的來電，令Dr Fish馬上換了副極其專注的表情，凝重地接通電話。

「Supergirl，你需要醫療支援？」

「呃，Dr Fish，我，我需要些意見……咳，當然是醫療意見。」

 

這邊廂以音速回到了公寓的Kara，連身上的浴袍都沒來得及換下。

「我，我的心跳好像比正常的快很多，已經十多分鐘了……」

Dr Fish以熟練無比的速度開啟了Supergirl的定位。

「我看到了你的位置了，你回家了？哪裡受傷？剛剛與多少名目標戰鬥完畢？是甚麼外星人？剛才的飛行里數和速度是多少……？」

「呃，不是，我剛才沒有戰鬥，Dr Fish，我……」

「沒有戰鬥？」Dr Fish被搞懵了。「那為甚麼你會心跳速度異常？是生病了嗎？受到了哪種氪星石的影響？我馬上帶同醫療應變小隊趕來……！」

「不不不，我沒有生病。我想。」Kara焦急地說。

「那到底發生了甚麼事？」

「我……」Kara深呼吸一口氣。「我剛剛做了一個桑拿浴。」

「……」電話端一下子沉默。

「大概……二十多分鐘吧。」Kara抓抓頭髮，「我覺得頭很暈，心跳一直沒降下來，這正常嗎？」

「……」如果Dr Fish也是氪星人，她大概已經捏碎了電話。

「Dr Fish？你還在嗎？」

電話傳來了掛掉的嘟嘟音。

Kara大吃一驚地放下電話。

 

怎麼辦，她又不能告訴Alex，不然Alex一定會緊張大師上身，押自己去Deo做全套檢查……不，這不是重點，重點是她該如何解釋自己會在和Lena做桑拿浴的中途逃走啊！？

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「前面，我看到了！」Kate在Anny頭盔邊上吼著。

借助著出色的定位追蹤儀，不死心的Anny和Kate跟隨著送貨車，返回了國民城市內，來到了CBD區域。

「Alex這混球，居然找了個白領當小三。」Anny快要氣炸了。

「我看到了，停在了前面！」Kate喊著。

 

Anny以精湛的技術，漂亮地將摩托車煞停在行人紅燈前。

 

「表姐，追上去啊！」

「蠢材，這是紅燈！」

 

Anny撥開了摩托車頭盔的眼罩，看清了送貨車停泊大樓的名字。

樓頂上，是醒目的幾隻大字－－”Catco”。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

正在氪星人陣腳大亂，幾乎想要放棄人生，決定撥通Alex的電話求救之陣，公寓門鈴突然響起，嚇得Kara差點用力坐壞椅子。

 

呼，Kara深呼吸，吁出一口長氣，才整理好情緒，上前開門。

這是………！？

一束代表求愛的紅玫瑰推到了Kara的眼前。

「Kara，是我。」

已經重新化好了妝、穿戴好衣服的L-Corp總裁就這樣握著花束，在Kara面前出現。

「Lena！」Kara震驚地後一步，下巴已掉到地上。「你……」

「這30朵花玫瑰，代表我對你的心意。」

Lena一步一步走上前，Kara逐步後退，直到她意識已後退進公寓裡，跌坐在沙發之上。

「Kara Danvers，請接受我的愛。」Lena露出緊張而忐忑的笑容。

 

「你送花給我…？」Kara的大腦再次當機，她輕拍腦袋，希望大腦盡快重新開機。

「我不明白……你喜歡…我？」

 

勤快上門到Catco的Lena……

總是親手將甜甜圈送到自己手裡的Lena……

主動約自己去做桑拿的Lena……

還有，剛才裝睡的Lena……

並且，主動吻上自己的Lena……

 

原來，一直喜歡自己啊？

 

「你喜歡我？」Kara再次無意義地重覆著這已顯然而見的事實。「為…為甚麼？」Kara害羞又懵懂地問。

 

「你想知道原因？」Lena將那束紅玫瑰捧到Kara懷裡，半跪在沙發前，仰視著Kara，後者像隻受驚的可愛兔子。「因為，你一直是我心中的英雄。」

 

「Kara，告訴我答案，你喜歡我嗎？」

「我……」Kara語塞。

 

每一次看到Lena的喜悅。

每一下心跳的加速。

 

若她還不清楚自己對Lena的感情，她真的是天下間最傻的氪星人了。

 

「Lena，我其實對你……」

 

大煞風景、突然響起的手機鈴聲令Kara方寸大亂。

「喂……喂，是誰？！」

「Miss Danvers，你有一束花送到了公司……喂，你們兩個不能進來的，等一下，你們是誰……」

「誰將花送到了公司給我？」Kara疑惑，在她想搞清楚之際，電話卻突然掛斷了。

「等一下，Kara，你收到了另一束花，是誰？」Lena站起身，一吋一吋地貼緊沙發上的Kara。

「我也不知道。」Kara縮在沙發上，雙手抱腿，她已無處可逃，被Lena緊緊圈在沙發上。

「Listen, my dear Kara，不論你有多少位神秘的追求者，我都會追求你的愛，直到天涯海角。」

Lena修長的手指勾起了Kara的下巴，青藍透綠的眼眸深情地注視Kara。

「Lena，我也喜……」

 

Lena已壓了上來，吻上了Kara。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「收件人到底叫甚麼名字？」Anny面無表情地遞上警章，Kate乘亂將那束粉紅玫瑰搶到手。

「卡片，我找到卡片了！」Kate興奮地大喊。「」

「喂，你們不能這樣。」前台小姐姐被嚇得花容失色。

Kate將卡片打開，閱讀著上面的文字。

 

「致我親愛的英雄，希望你找到自己的愛……」Kate閱讀著，大驚地抬起頭，與Anny四目相對。「…To Kara Danvers, from Alex Danvers！」

 

「Kara！？」Anny驚得表情凝滯，「這不就是……Alex的妹妹？」

「一百零一朵，是＂直到永遠的愛＂啊。」Kate把卡片放回花束裡。「原來我們一直搞錯了……」

「保安，就是這兩個人了！」前台小姐姐高聲朝升降機喊道。

「慢著…我們…」

「跑！」Anny撈起Kate拔腿就跑。

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

 

「Alex.」

溫泉裡水流的聲音，好聽得幾乎叫人睡著。

「嗯？」

Alex挨在Maggie的肩上，迷迷糊糊地睜開眼。

「這情人節，你就這麼放心地丟下你妹妹嗎？」

「我……我沒忘記Kara。」Alex疲倦地打呵欠。「我訂了束花給她，她今天多半在公司加班。」

「累嗎？」

「我手指有些發麻。」

「我可以給你按摩一下。」Maggie竊笑，手卻不安全探向Alex的腰間。

「Maggie。」Alex警告地在水裡抓住Maggie的手。「你說過休息時間有一小時的。」

「親愛的未婚妻，結了婚以後，你的體力可要鍛練一下了。」Maggie反手，十指握住了Alex。

「我沒把握你會答應，戒指我還沒有買。」

「這事情交給我，你不能抹煞求婚的樂趣，我也想為你準備驚喜。」Maggie仰頭在Alex脖上一吻。「還有，你以後都不用擔心Kara了。」

「為甚麼？」

「早幾天，Lena找我推介花店給她。」

「甚麼意思？」

「Lena說她要送花給Kara，她要向Kara表白。」

「What the hell！」Alex激動得從水裡站了起來，濺起了嘩啦啦的水花。

「你是說，Lena Luthor追求我妹妹！？」

 

「抱歉，親愛的，Lena說希望她求愛成功了，才告訴你的。」Maggie拉著Alex坐下。「但我想，Lena不會遇上多大困難的。」

 

成功求婚的Agent.妹控.Alex.Danvers已經完美石化。

 

「不用擔心Kara，Alex，畢竟……」Maggie好笑地摸摸Alex的頭。「她可是無所畏懼的Supergirl啊。」

 

一個Luthor和一個Super，Maggie這樣想著，還有比她們更合襯的嗎？

 

 

（The End）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的話：  
> 其實很想寫一篇肉肉的溫泉酒店番外嗯哼哼哼……  
> 很久沒見了各位。給大家拜年，狗年大吉丫。  
> 希望大家喜歡這篇甜甜的蠢蠢的（好像沒肉）的賀文^o^  
> 這個假期工作還沒完成，爭取寫完劇本，再努力多更幾篇同人。  
> 話說回京後的周六，我也要開會上班，嚶嚶嚶嚶……  
> 希望漫長的暫停，SG這劇真的……不再這麼喂SHIT吧。  
> 對了，五月我要去英國見CHYCHY和FLO哦！！YA！！！


End file.
